This invention relates to injection vessels capable of injecting liquid amendment into contaminated sediment, and in particular to injection vessels capable of operating in shallow salt water and fresh water systems with little environmental impact.
Remediation of contaminated sediment in shallow salt water marshes, tidal flats, or fresh water wetlands, after ecological harm has occurred, should be performed in a manner to minimize the intrusion of the remediation equipment in these ecologically sensitive areas. Sediment remediation techniques that are currently used typically involve dredging, tilling, installing horizontal wells, and manually injecting liquid amendment into the contaminated subsurface sediment. The various types of equipment that are currently used to perform these operations are usually large, bulky, noisy, and polluting, hence the anthropogenic impact of these methods and the equipment used to carry out these methods can be substantial.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an injection vessel that is capable of delivering liquid amendment into the sediment without adversely impacting the ecologically sensitive environment in which it operates.